


David and Goliath

by J_Y_P



Series: J_Y_P Kinktober 2019 [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys Being Boys, Hand & Finger Kink, Hand Jobs, Kinktober 2019, Look Lev has Yaoi hands I don't make the rules, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Difference, Size Kink, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 06:28:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20903132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Y_P/pseuds/J_Y_P
Summary: Kinktober 2019,: Day 5, Size Difference





	David and Goliath

Kenma walked with his nose buried in his PS Vita, as usual. The only noise distracting him was a loud, impromptu *SMACK* whenever he and his boyfriend passed a doorframe.

*SMACK*

*SMACK*

*SMACK*

“Do you have to do that every time?” Kenma asked, as the taller boy landed.

“Hey it's good training. Don’t be so grumpy about it.” *SMACK* “I’m sure you’ll be tall enough to do it someday.”

“Why would I want to do it?”

*SMACK* “Because you can’t now,” Lev smirked.

“That’s ridiculous. Even if I could do it, I wouldn’t bother.”

“Oh really?” Lev dropped before the next doorway. Then, without warning, Kenma found himself hoisted into the air by his armpits.

“WHA-? LEV, NO. WE TALKED ABOUT THIS. PERSONAL SPACE, REMEMBER?” The setter failed ineffectually.

“I'm trying to test a theory,” Lev answered calmly.

“What theory?”

“That you'd slap a doorframe if you could.”

“That’s stupid. Put me down.” 

“Why do you always make such a big deal about being picked up?”

“None of your business! Look, I’m not going to slap the damn door. Just let me down.”

“You know I can keep this up all day, right?” Lev asked, with a bored expression.

Kenma let out the longest sigh he was physically capable of, before half'heartedly slapping the doorframe.

“There, that wasn’t so-” Lev was cut off when he saw just how flushed his boyfriend’s face was.

Kenma gave him a long, hard stare before turning and walking away stiffly, only stopping briefly to conspicuously adjust his pants.

_’Oh. That’s why.’_

That weekend, Lev waited in bed while Kenma was still focused on his game.

“Are you coming to bed any time soon?”

The only response was a noncommittal grunt from the living room. This same struggle played out every time the two stayed together. But tonight, Lev had a cunning plan.

Without another word, the Russian crept from his bed to stand behind his boyfriend. Even when his shadow fell directly over the smaller boy, there was still no reaction. 

Perfect.

“He- Lev! Dammit, not again. LEV! We talked about this. Wait I need to save. WAIT.” 

Lev ignored his boyfriend’s protests as he hauled him up in a fireman’s carry. Despite the kicking of his abdomen, the real sensation of interest was a gradually increasing pressure on his shoulder which confirmed his earlier suspicion.

Kenma was dumped, not too gently, onto the bed. After taking a moment to catch his breath and calm his heartbeat, he was ready to tear into his boyfriend. “What the hell man? You know I hate that.” The thump of Lev's hands on either side of his body stopped the rant before it could really get going.

“Actually, I don’t know that.” His eyes, which contained something new and predatory, flicked to the embarrassingly prominent tent in Kenma's boxers. “I think you like it. I think you really, Really, REALLY, like it.” Each ‘really’ was accompanied by Lev crawling further and further up the bed until he completely dominated Kenma's field of vision; forming a human cage that kept him trapped.

There was a moment of silence as the smaller boy's brain tried to reboot. Not helping was the way that Lev used one of his enormous hands to push up Kenma’s shirt, rubbing over a large swathe of his chest in the process.

“I think you like feeling small.” His hand moved lower. “I think you like how small I _make_ you feel.” It stopped just above the waistband if his ever-tightening shorts. “Am I right?”

Another silent moment. This one lasted so long that Lev's face began to drop and his hand started moving away.

“YES!” Kenma grabbed the hand and pulled it back into place before he even realised what he was doing. 

Lev's expression immediately regained that slightly intimidating quality as he pushed the boxers down all the way to the knee. 

Kenma’s cock sat flushed against his body. It wasn’t necessarily small, but it was proportional. And so was the hand that came to nearly completely cover it. The simple act of the hand being wrapped around his shaft sent Kenma writhing madly over the bed. Small, regular motions only made things worse, until Lev's other hand slapped down onto his exposed chest, hard enough that it would certainly leave a mark. The pain on his chest and the pleasure in his groin mingled inside of Kenma, building and feeding into each other until they were a form of ecstatic torture. 

That torture only continued with Lev's teasing pace. He alternated between rapid pumps, agonising strokes, and feather-light touches. All fiendishly coordinated to bring Kenma right to the brink time and time again. After a particularly loud cry, the taller boy decided to move into his endgame.

“Beg me.”

“Wha-" his response was cut off by a tight squeeze on the base of his cock, which halted his building momentum .

“You heard me. Beg.”

“P-Please... Lev...” 

“Please what?”

“Please... Please let me finish. Let me cum!”

Lev seemed to consider for one sadistic moment before responding. “Don’t stop.” And with that he began jacking in earnest.

“Pleas- AH. I want to... I need to... Ah, ah. I-I... I'm gonna... I’m gonna... Oh god! Yes, Yes, YES!!!” 

Kenma's mind blanked out as he was finally allowed to reach that wonderful place.

**Author's Note:**

> This another one I had some more ideas for, but I've got to start pairing these down if I want to keep up.  
Twitter [@ProblematicJust](https://twitter.com/ProblematicJust)


End file.
